Sword Art Online: Tryst In The Library
by Blastersoul
Summary: Sword Art Online Cardinal X Kirito Lemon


**_This story is set in the Alicization Arc and is a lemon between Cardinal and Kirito (odd pairing but I felt like it)_**

"Kirito-kun? There's something I wish to ask you" Cardinal says, walking over to where Kirito was seated in the Great Library room.

"What is it Cardinal?" Kirito says, looking over to her inquisitively.

"I was reading a book which had a scene of sexual intercourse and I wish to know what it feels like" Cardinal states, blushing shyly.

"W-wha?" Kirito yelps, having fell off his seat in surprise. "A-are you sure?"

"Idiot... If I'm asking you, I am sure" Cardinal says, pouting at Kirito.

"Hah... fine" Kirito sighs, having a feeling that Cardinal would find a way to make him agree. "You take the lead, It's your idea"

"Hmm, we need to be naked first" Cardinal says, tapping her's and Kirito's clothes with her staff, both of their clothes glowing before appearing a small distance away, folded neatly.

"It's big already..." Cardinal says quietly, looking at Kirito's shaft.

Kirito blushes whilst looking at Cardinal's petite body, her milky-white skin contrasting against the pink of her slowly stiffening nipples, his breath hitching slightly.

Cardinal then kneels down in-between Kirito's legs, softly placing her small hand on his stiffening shaft, eliciting a soft moan from Kirito.

"Are you okay Kirito?" Cardinal asks, starting to slowly jerk Kirito off.

"A-ahh, yeah" Kirito says, moaning softly.

Cardinal smiles softly and moves her hand faster, moving herself so that she was laying on her stomach, her face close enough for Kirito to feel her warm breath on his dick.

"mhmm, C-Cardinal! If you put your face that close..." Kirito moans loudly, his arching back a sign of his imminent release.

Cardinal hums, taking Kirito's dick into her mouth, starting to suck off Kirito.

"Cardinal!" Kirito cries out, his cum filling Cardinal's small mouth, his dick twitching from pleasure.

"Mhmm!" Cardinal hums, swallowing Kirito's cum, and then says " It's sweet"

"Is it?" Kirito says, blushing brightly, breathing heavily from release.

"Yeah. You going to return the favour?" Cardinal says, laying down and spreading her legs, her petite and drenched pussy completely exposed to you.

"Hah..." Kirito breathes heavily, slowly sliding a finger into Cardinal's tight pussy.

"Mhmm!" Cardinal moans, her inner walls clenching around Kirito's finger, her back arching in pleasure

Kirito smiles, slowly pushing a second finger into Cardinal's pussy and using his other hand to gently rub Cardinal's erect nipples.

"Ngaa!" Cardinal moans loudly, her nipples rather sensitive, her inner walls clenching even more around Kirito's fingers.

"Are your nipples sensitive, Cardinal?" Kirito asks, gently pinching one of Cardinal's nipples.

"A-ahh! Yes!" Cardinal cries out loudly, her face bright red.

Kirito grins before lowering his head and suckling on Cardinal's petite nipples

"Ahh!!!" Cardinal cries out loudly, about to cum. "I'm cumming!!!" she cries out, cumming hard over Kirito's finger

Kirito smiles and then says "You okay Cardinal? You came rather strong" "I-I'm fine" Cardinal moans, smiling at Kirito softly, straddling his waist. She then raises her hips, slowly lowering herself onto Kirito's dick, moaning loudly as she impales herself on his shaft.

"S-so tight!" Kirito moans loudly, Cardinal's doll-like body quivering in pleasure as she hilts his dick deep in her pussy, holding her against himself as he sits up

"Big... Very big..." Cardinal moans loudly, her pussy completely filled by Kirito's dick, her chestnut-brown eyes staring into Kirito's grey eyes.

Cardinal then suddenly kisses Kirito roughly, much to Kirito's surprise, her arms wrapping around him tightly yet affectionately

"W-what was that for? Not that I'm complaining" Kirito asks, hugging Cardinal back

"Hah, remember floor 75 in Sword Art Online? You came back after dying. Call it admiration that I couldn't show then" Cardinal sighs, hugging Kirito tighter

"Yeah..." Kirito nods, smiling at Cardinal, and then starts to gently bounce Cardinal on his dick

"A-ahh!" Cardinal moans loudly, each thrust making Kirito's dick kiss her cervix.

"Y-your so tight!" Kirito moans loudly, Cardinal's inner walls clenching tightly, holding her hips with his hands.

Cardinal moans loudly, each thrust causing a small bulge to appear on her stomach.

Kirito moans louder and louder, his thrusts getting faster and deeper.

Cardinal cums again, her juices soaking Kirito's lap, her face bright red from pleasure

"C-Cardinal! I'm going to cum!" Kirito cries, his thrusts becoming more frantic

Cardinal moans loudly, unable to reply for pleasure, and wraps her legs around Kirito's waist

Kirito then moans loudly, his cum flooding Cardinal's small pussy, his dick hilted deep inside Cardinal

Cardinal cries out loudly, kissing Kirito again roughly, her face bright red from pleasure

"mhmm!" Kirito moans into the kiss.

Cardinal, after a while, then breaks the kiss. She smiles at Kirito and then says "That was amazing, much better than any of the descriptions in those books.

"I'll presume you enjoyed that then!" Kirito jokes, rubbing Cardinal's head.

"Yeah..." Cardinal hums happily, slowly rising her hips, covering her pussy so that Kirito's cum doesn't leak out.

"That was amazing" Kirito says, smiling happily.

"Yes it was" Cardinal says, tapping Kirito's clothes and requipping them to him, equipping her clothes.

"I've got to go look for Eugeo, see you soon?" Kirito says, smiling at Cardinal as he starts to walk down one of the corridors off the room

"Yeah, see you in a while" Cardinal says, smiling at Kirito happily, giving Kirito a quick hug. A small amount of cum leaking from her pussy and being caught by her panties. Once Kirito has gone she then says quietly "I love you Kirito..."

 **That's the end of the Lemon, hope you enjoyed it! I took a little liberty with making Cardinal fall in love with Kirito**


End file.
